


Bubbles

by IvyCpher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Draco brings home a box of Bubble-Gars, and he and Harry smoke one together.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Bubbles

Harry was in the kitchen making a sandwich when the front door slammed closed. "Hey, Draco!" He said without even looking up from spreading mayonnaise on his sandwich.

"How'd you know it was me?" Draco asked, walking into the kitchen. He pulled a navy cigar box out of one of the inner pockets of his jacket and threw the jacket on a chair. He then slammed the box on the kitchen counter.

With a roll of his eyes, Harry topped his sandwich. "You're the only git big enough to slam the door no matter what mood you're in."

"I take offense to that."

"Good," Harry smiled, then he pointed to the cigar box on the counter with his sandwich. "What's that? I thought you didn't smoke." He then took a bite of his sandwich.

"I  _ don't  _ smoke," Draco flipped open the cigar box to reveal a dozen of black cigars, each individually wrapped in purple tissue paper. In the middle of each there was a yellow wax seal with the emblem of open hands holding a small sun. "At least not those disgusting things that muggles smoke. Filthy things!" He took one of the cigars out of the box and ripped off the outer paper. "But I would never say no to one of these."

Harry looked unimpressed. "And those are?" He asked with bread crumbs on his mouth.

With a gasp, Draco took his wand from a holster on his belt. "Merlin, Potter, you're nearly 30 and don't know what a Bubble-Gar is?" He pressed the end of his want to the tip of the black cigar and it immediately lit. The end of the cigar glowed a bright blue. "Have you been living under a rock all your life?"

"Well, I did live in a cupboard under the stairs for the first 11 years of my life." Harry took another bite of his sandwich.

There was a moment of silence were Harry just ate his sandwich and Draco stared at him with a look that clearly said he was reevaluating his choices and why he was dating him. "We get it, we get it! You were abused! So was I- neither of us are special!"

"You gonna tell me what the Bubble-Gar thing is or am I just going to eat my sandwich?" Asked Harry, trying not to laugh. "What do these things do then?"

Draco rolled his eyes while Harry took another bite of his sandwich. "Seems you're more interested in that sandwich than me." He grumbled, putting his wand away.

"It is a very good sandwich." Said Harry, but Draco ignored him.

"Bubble-Gars-" Draco began while Harry hopped on the counter and silently ate his sandwich. "Were first made by a pair of witches invested in helping their muggle friends and family. They just started being massively produced a few years ago-"

"Then how was I supposed to know about them?" Asked Harry with his mouth full.

Draco popped the unlit end of the Bubble-Gar in Harry's mouth to shut him up. Harry choked a little when he did this but Draco didn't seem concerned. "When you smoke them, instead of inhaling smoke you inhale bubbles. They're supposed to clean your lungs but they also make you a little bit high."

With a cough, Harry took the Bubble-Gar out of his mouth. Pale grey bubbles left his mouth and he dropped his sandwich on his paper plate. "And is that why you got them? To get high?" He asked with more bubbles leaving his mouth with every word. With each bubble that left his mouth, the lighter their shade became until they were clear.

With a shrug, Draco plucked the cigar from between Harry's fingers and held it between his teeth. "Say it. Granger would be furious with me for abusing such things for recreational use." He took a drag of the Bubble-Gar. The end lit up bright blue and when he exhaled, soft grey bubbles left his mouth.

Harry rolled his eyes. He pushed up his glasses and crossed his arms over his chest, "I was actually going to say they feel pretty good, but if you want to go making jabs at Hermione-"

Draco playfully slapped Harry's shoulder, "Oh shut up. Aside from the fact that in book club she picks the driest reads, I don't dislike her." He grinned, and reached up to tussle Harry's hair. "But you are starting to look like her with this dreadful hair of yours…"

Harry took the Bubble-Gar from Draco, "I'm thinking of growing it out. That alright with you?" He asked jokingly. "Or do I need to confirm it with the whole magical community first?"

"You're a git."

"And you're dating me."

Slowly, Draco pushed himself up on the counter beside Harry. "Sadly." He said dramatically, leaning against Harry and covering his eyes with his hand.

After exhaling a large group of bubbles, Harry asked, "Have you forgotten how you pined after me for four years in school already?" He asked with a smile, holding out the Bubble-Gar to Draco.

A blush darkened Draco's cheeks and he took the cigar from Harry, their hands touching for a long moment. "Yeah- well… Everyone pined away for you back then." He put the Bubble-Gar to his lips, " _ Saint  _ Potter,  _ Blessed  _ Potter,  _ the chosen one  _ who fights Voldemort every year!" He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Small, clear bubbles floated out of his mouth and floated a ways away before popping.

Biting back a chuckle, Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waist. "I think  _ you  _ were the one who started all those horrible nicknames." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Draco's head. "You know… You were the one who went to the Yule Ball with 'Saint Potter'. Or did that slip your mind too?"

"Of course I was the one who started them," Draco held the cigar out for Harry. "That's the short of things you do when you're 11 and in denial about your homosexuality." He shrugged.

More nonsense conversation pursued between the two boyfriends who hardly even got high off the medical Bubble-Gars (though Draco pretended his buzz was far greater than it actually was). They stayed on the counter for only a short while longer before moving to the couch in the sitting room for a more comfortable place to sit. Bubbles floated to and filled the ceiling like balloons until one by one they all popped.

The cigar was dying down with how much the two exchanged it between one another and how fast they were smoking it. Tiny bubbles, tinted with blue floated off the glowing end.

Now Harry was laying with his head in Draco's lap and his arms crossed over his chest. "Now I really want some of Luna's tangert repelling cherry tea." He said with his eyes closed.

Draco's face scrunched up in confusion, "Why? That stuff was disgustingly sweet. It tasted like cherry cough syrup."

Peeking open one eye Harry grinned, "Yeah, but it gets you higher than these Bubble-Gars."

"Well excuse me for thinking of you when I saw them in a store and thinking they'd be fun to try out." Grumbled Draco. With one final, long drag the Bubble-Gar glowed all the way to his lips and transformed into the largest bubble yet. Then it popped in his face. "Ugh-" He reached up to wipe the bubble residue off his face. "Nevermind, these don't get me high enough."

With a roll of his eyes, Harry silently leaned up and kissed Draco.

"You know, that makes me feel higher than the Bubble-Gar," Draco said, pulling away an inch.

Harry snorted, "I would hope so," He reached up and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, pulling his face down. "Otherwise why would you be dating me?"

Draco shrugged, a cocky smile pulling at his lips. "Well-" Before he could finish what he was going to say, however, Harry pulled him into another kiss.

"Don't finish that sentence." Whispered Harry against Draco's lips.

"Keep kissing me and I won't have to."

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this just so I could talk about my Bubble-Gar idea? Yes, yes I did.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
